Cruise Blues
by draurora17
Summary: Written just after Episode 9 "Cruise Blues" English version . Conflicted!Jedite. One-shot. Twist on the ending, Sailor Moon is left alone on deck with the evil general, what will happen?


**Cruise Blues**

**Written just after Cruise Blues (english version) slight twist on the ending. One-shot. WARNING: extreme fluff and OOCness on both sides.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I just stole *ahem* borrowed the characters for my own evil deeds ^-^ One can only dream...  
**

**AN: I'm really, really sorry about the soppiness of this fic! There aren't many Sailor Moon/Jadeite stories out there, so I decided to write one. Initially this was meant to be just for me, but I read a great fic on this site and decided to dedicate this one to Ginzou Tsuki, because I love the fic "Past fears" ... Go read, it's much better than mine! Also, I have only seen the first 9 episodes of Sailor Moon, so I hope you'll forgive me for any inaccuracies and mistakes.  
**

The Sailor scouts had gone below deck to help the passengers. "Sailor Moon..." Jadeite's head was bowed in defeat. "You don't know what you've done."

Sailor Moon froze. This was an unusual display of weakness from the evil general. Maybe she had underestimated him.

"Wh... What's wrong, Jadeite?" She said softly, daring to step closer.

He looked up at her with a mixture of anger and fear clouding his handsome features. "You don't care. All you do is prance around in those tiny skirts of yours, saving the day and then going back to your silly little lives. I cannot have a normal life. You - you are lucky, Sailor Moon..." He locked eyes with her. "You are safe, you are... happy. I am not long for this world, or the other. I fear my death is imminent. I have failed my last mission... because of you."

Sailor Moon gasped. He was going to be killed? But, he had done so many things... true, not all of them – ok, maybe none of them – were good, but they would have succeeded. He was very clever, and creative, and very handsome. Sailor Moon's heart twinged for the man. Maybe he deserved a chance...

"Jadeite" He broke eye contact and turned away. "I could help you" she breathed.

"What?" He hardly dared believe... but this was a Sailor scout. She couldn't want to help him. And yet here she was flat out telling him that she would offer her help, such that it was.

"You would help me? A general of the Negaverse? There is no hope for me. Why?"

"I..." Sailor Moon had not thought this one through... but when had she ever thought anything through? "I don't know. Because everyone deserves a second chance... even you, Jadeite"

Something in his chest ached so badly it hurt. He bent double in pain. The way she had said his name... but then – "I will not be a charity case, to be helped out of pity" he raged suddenly, straightening up indignantly "I don't..."

"That's not why I'm doing this, Jadeite." Again, that voice. Soft, gentle. "I know you hate me, but I want to do this for you. You aren't evil, you do this because you are ordered to..."

"Don't pretend that you know me, Sailor Moon."

She made a decision and slowly brought her hand up to his face. Her touch on his cheek was so caring. He closed his eyes, no-one had ever touched him like this. She couldn't possibly...

"I don't know you, Jadeite. I don't know who you are, what you like, where you come from. I don't know you, but I... care for you a great deal. I don't even know why."

Acceptance. Care. These were new and terrifying concepts for Jadeite. He had never been cared for. Queen Beryl had used him and abused him. She had hit him, had him flogged, punished. This girl, almost a stranger to him and his enemy for the past year or so, was standing in front of him touching him and offering him a way out. He was dreaming. This couldn't be real.

"This isn't real." He whispered. All of his strength left him and he fell to his knees before Sailor moon, and let a tear spill down his cheek. His pride broken, his dignity a memory. He knelt in front of his saviour, this beautiful, young, blond-haired goddess, and looked up at her. They looked into each others' eyes as she knelt before him, cupping his cheeks with her soft gloved hands.

"Help me, Serena." He begged.

She pulled him close, held his head close to her heart and stroked his beautiful blond hair. He held her tight.

"Shh, Jadeite. It's all right. I'll help you... I - I'll love you."

**Is it too much to hope for reviews? Maybe it's short, but did it make you as happy as it makes me? I hope so ^-^**

**Dray**

**xx**


End file.
